While in other respects the use of tree stumps and roots and of bog stumps and snags brought up from the bog by the peat industry, as raw material in the manufacturing of cellulose, has been developed so that it is fully applicable in practice, difficulties have been encountered in field conditions in finding an economically profitable and reliably operating method for the chopping of stumps and snags to such size that transportation might be economical with the common transport distance of wood raw material. For instance, in Finnish Pat. No. 47826 a stump lifting and crushing apparatus is known which has a capacity so low that the economical profitability remains insufficient. The apparatus is not suitable e.g. for chopping and loading for long distance transport of the stump and snag stores of peat bogs, at least not in an economically profitable manner.